rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember
tumblr_n0rxjwYo5W1r03fqto1_500.gif 14 - 1.gif images (2).jpg d0facfdc7d41aaa4890d9e00dc27d56f.jpg Anime cry.jpg 61dde3204b0649ee3d35ce1afe308115.jpg Appearance Ember has long brown and blue hair and bright brown eyes. She wears a blue sweater (with a t-shirt underneath), black pants and running shoes. When she is VERY angry her entire hair turns blue, grows longer and ignites on fire. Her eyes also turn blood red. Personality Ember is brave, loyal and strong. She's very protective and would sacrafice her life to save someone else's. She's very proud and confident, sometimes too much. She can be kind, generous, caring and even motherly, but it's rare. Unless she truly loves and cares about you she will be cold, mean, rude, and even untrustworthy. She's a leader but can be very manipulative, bossy and tricky as well. She can be mysterous and she's a good liar when she wants to be, however, Blake can always tell when she's lying, even when no one else knows, he can always tell when she does, and she can't really keep a lie from him anyway. History ....If I want you to know I'll'' tell'' you. Weapons and Powers Ember can do anything, really. However, the abilities she uses the most is changing the whether (usually making it very windy or snowy outside) and healing herself and others. She has a bow and arrows, a sword, exploding deggars and much, much more. Relationships Blake: *blush* Um...uh, you know...he's...cool...*blush* Joy: MAH SISTA AND BESTIEEE!!! Pitch: I'm his Princess of Fear. He's...cool. He can be scary at times but I wouldn't want it any other way! Mary: Jack Frost's Little Sister, she is SO cute and is the REAL Jack Frost's sister! Mallory: Blake's little sister. She's kinda like my sister too... Britney: She's my ex bff. She's different now but...I still love her like a sister. K: My other ex bff. I still love him like a brother too. I can't help it. Guardians: They're cool. Just because I'm on Pitch's side doesn't mean I'm all "I must spread fear and destroy you and blah blah blah" They're cool, I like to think of Jack as more of a brother then anything else. Sibunafoeye: She is awesome! She can make me feel better when I'm sad and I really like her as a friend. Pheonix: He is a great friend. I can really trust him, and that's something I don't do very often. (If you want to be added, tell me, cuz I might forget) Quotes *"Passion comes from anger. Anger comes from sadness. Sadness comes from pain. Pain comes from experience. Experience comes from memories. Your memories are from your past, just like my memories are from my past, and my past made me into what I am." *"I'm NOT crazy!! I'm just a little...different. *sighs* I know right now you don't care, but if you stay a little longer soon you'll see the real me." *"What can I say? Sometimes I can be the best thing that happened for you, and sometimes I can be the worst." -Ember to Blake and K when they were fighting. *"You should NEVER give your entire heart to someone, instead you should give everyone a small piece. That way everyone gets your love. Oh, and don't forget to give yourself a piece too." -Ember to Britney. *"No, you did it wrong. The trick is to get them too far in so they can't get out, then show them how crazy you are." (followed by an evil grin) -Ember to Britney. *"You really thought I was telling the truth? Oh! You're so funny! Don't you know by now that I'm a liar?! ;)" -Ember to K. *"I wear sweaters in summer and my hair is blue. Does it look like I care what others think of me?" -Ember to K. *"Even you fear me..." -Ember to someone very important and powerful (I might reveal who it is. Maybe.) *"I just wish I could just change my past.....because I know everything is all MY fault...." -Ember to Blake. *"I'm the strong one, remember? I'm the one who isn't supposed to cry. I'm the one who's supposed to be able to take everything and still' 'be okay no matter what. So...why aren't I okay?" -Ember to Pheonix. *"Show no fear and don't take any prisoners!" *"I'll make sure." *"I FOUND A STICK! I FOUND A STICK! I'M GONNA HIT YOU WITH IT!!! MUAHAHAHAHA! >:D" -Ember when she found her stick. *"RANT TIME!" -Ember. Anytime, anywhere. Trivia *Although 'Ember' isn't my real name (no, you are not going to ever find out what my real name is) I call myself 'Ember' after Ember McClain from Danny Phantom and Ember from ElfQuest. Sources Either http://weheartit.com/entry/124734211/dashboard?context_user=_Eluza_Scaretto_&page=2 or https://www.pinterest.com/pin/394276142348115985/ but I'm not 100% sure. In the slideshow (in order of images): 1) For the gif: http://mad--fantasy.tumblr.com/post/18943974689/a-smile-fades-to-tears-my-favorite-feeling For the original images: http://www.deviantart.com/art/I-knew-it-210480188 2) http://weheartit.com/entry/39537309 (the source link on weheartit.com leads to nothing so I don't know if it's the actual source.) 3) http://weheartit.com/entry/152191447/tag/karuta%20roromiya?context_user=n_deviluke (It's not the exact same picture, but it was the closest I could find.) 4) http://stupid-illustrations.tumblr.com/post/33773277702/yay-mugi 5) http://xnamii.deviantart.com/art/Sad-363534985 6) http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/meyrin/images/33536031/title/mei-rin-wallpaper If there are any sources missing or untrue, leave it in the comments and it'll be fixed. Category:Fangirl111 Category:Females Teenagers Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Category:Evil